Can't Tell The Difference
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: You're not supposed to go outside at night, dangerous things roam the forest. Deidara should have known better than to wander into the dark, but when a Vampire finds him he very well learns his lesson. ItaDei, AU


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 7/24/12**

**TITLE: Can't Tell The Difference**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: ItachiXDeidara**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Complete**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two men, rape.**

**AU Story**

**REQUEST: Sasuke Neko**

_~It isn't just my body that bleeds, it's my soul~_

* * *

I slammed the door behind me as I exited my home, leaving my fuming parents behind.

"Stupid assholes, wouldn't know what art was if it bit him in the face, hm."

I muttered, irritably swishing my long blonde hair from my eyes. It was pretty late and I had already let my hair down from its usual tie. I had been messing with some fireworks in my room and one had gone off, inadvertently setting off the smoke alarm and scaring my parents half to death. I stormed off when they started to lecture me, refusing to listen to them try to stem my creativity. I said I was sorry, what more do they want? What happened, happened.

Though, leaving when it was well past midnight had not been the smartest idea.

"Damn it un!"

I cursed as I tripped over something. It was pitch black in the forest and I could barely see. The moon wasn't of much help; clouds were blocking most of it, what little light there was made eery shadows on the trees and ground. I took a deep breath, feeling my anger dissipate. My anger was, like my pyro-maniacal idea of art, fast but short lasting. I turned away from the path to head home, gasping in horror when someone was standing directly behind me.

I glanced up at the taller figure, tensing at the blood red eyes.

_He needs to feed._

I thought in horror, stepping away from the Vampire wearily, eyes shooting to the sides in hopes there was a way I could escape.

"You shouldn't be out at night, there are dangerous people around."

His voice alone was pure temptation, enough to make any woman throw her clothes to the floor and beg to be taken by the master of seduction.

"Leave me alone, I just need to go home, un."

My voice was shaky, knowing for a fact that my words were meaningless to the raven haired Vampire. I gasped when the creature of night, in one lightning fast movement, was behind me and holding a hand over my mouth, his other arm wrapped around my waist tightly.

"Leave? So soon? We haven't even introduced ourselves."

I shivered as hot breath fanned over my ear, goosebumps raising on my flesh. I swallowed hard, not daring to move. He slid his hand down to wrap around my throat.

"What's your name, human?"

"D-Deidara."

He hummed in response, pressing his face against the crook of my neck. I bit my lip, trying not to tremble.

"Your pulse is racing. Do I frighten you?"

_No, you only want to kill me._

"W-what do you want with me?"

He chuckled darkly, hands sliding off my jacket. I bit my lip hard enough to hurt. His cold hand slid under my shirt to rest on my stomach, I sucked in slightly, feeling my breathing quicken.

"You're too pretty to pass up."

His statement caused my blood to freeze in my veins. My mouth parted with a small gasp, eyes widening in terror.

_He can't mean-_

"No! I-I-"

He flipped me around, kissing me roughly, I winced at the harshness, eyes shutting tightly. I protested, mouth opening in the process. His tongue invaded my mouth, forcing my tongue down and ravaging my mouth. I whimpered pitifully, beginning to shake. His hand forcefully tore my shirt from my body, I shuddered violently at the shock of cool air. He broke the kiss, I tried to scream but he shoved me onto the ground hard, knocking the breath from my lungs.

My eyes watered at the finality of what was happening. I looked up at the crimson-eyed Vampire, my hair splayed out across the grass. He shed his own cloak and shirt, smirking down at me when I blushed.

"You reek of innocence, Deidara. You're lucky I found you, others around here aren't as _nice."_

His fangs glistened threateningly. I inhaled sharply as he knelt over me, trapping me. I winced when he bent closer to me, sliding his lips down my throat softly. I held my breath, worried each would be my last.

His mouth went lower, tongue teasing one of my hardened nipples. I gasped at the strange, almost pleasant feeling, arching my back. He smirked against my flesh, hands sneaking down my torso and pulling down my pants. I struggled against him, trying to get away, but there was nowhere to go even if I managed to break free. He snarled warningly, instantly his chest was against mine, I felt the raw muscle against me, cringing when his hand fisted my hair to sharply pull my head back. I hissed in pain, glaring through bleary eyes at the creature.

"Fighting will make it worse for you, human."

I bit my lip, letting my head fall back to the ground when he let me go. I blushed hotly when he took off my last bit of protection. He growled in lust, causing me to uncomfortably shift.

_My first time is going to be with a Vampire. This devil's spawn is going to tear my virginity from me!_

He chuckled cruelly, gripping both my thighs and spreading them apart, pulling me closer to him. I inhaled sharply, meeting his crimson gaze in fear. He narrowed his eyes, surprising me when he leaned forward and kissed me. I tensed when he gripped my member, pumping me to full hardness. I whimpered in pleasure, hips bucking to get more of the sensation. I suddenly remembered who I was with, breaking the kiss to look away from him in shame.

I felt him smirk against my jaw, leaning up to whisper in my ear.

"Virgins, always wanting more but too shamed to ask."

I swallowed hard, opening my mouth to say something, I wasn't sure what.

"AH!"

I screamed in pain as a sudden, swift pain started in my lower back, engulfing my entire body seconds later. My vision blacked, and another scream tore from my throat before I could stop it. I heard him utter a low groan of pleasure as he thrust into me. I couldn't relax, I couldn't move.

I felt unwanted tears stream down my face in small rivers as he pulled out of my unprepared, dry entrance.

"It-Itachi please stop!"

"No. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to tell the difference between pleasure and pain."

He hissed, thrusting back into me roughly. I cried out again, ripping grass from the ground in pain. I grit my teeth, body rocking as his thrusts got harder. I felt blood stain my thighs as he repeatedly tore my muscles, ripping me apart carelessly. I gasped, an abrupt pleasure shocking my system, a strangled moan left my throat.

_What the hell just happened?!_

His thrusts were still uncaring and didn't often hit that one spot, but when it did my vision turned white and my breath caught in those rare reprieves from the constant agony.

I felt something within me suddenly snap from control, I cried out his name -regrettably- when I came, splashing both of us with hot white liquid. He slammed into me as deep as he could, wrenching a sob from me as he came deep inside me. He pulled out slowly, face resting against my throat. I screamed when his fangs pierced my flesh, blood flowing rapidly as he drank from me. My vision grew bleary, thoughts incoherent as my life source was drained. I felt exhausted, so tired I could hardly feel anything anymore. He pulled back, I felt his hot tongue slide across the wound.

He pulled back, I registered rustling as he redressed, gently pressing his lips to mine once more. I breathed shallowly when he disappeared, leaving me a broken, filthy mess.

_But alive.._

* * *

**-Two Years Later-**

I brushed my hair slowly, tossing it back in a tie. I gazed at the scar the Vampire had left on my throat. I would never be able to tell you why he hadn't killed me. Vampires always killed their prey. I don't know why he left me alive. Maybe to tell the tale of just how terrifying they really were.

I jumped when I heard something behind me, glancing up into the mirror with a gasp to see something dark standing behind me.

"Hello Deidara."

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**A very twisted thrill came from this story…**

**Deidara: I'm filling your room with hidden bombs, un!**

**Amaya: Bite me, your girlfriend asked for this. **

**Deidara: I have her tied to a bed, she's gonna get hers un! I have to deal with you next.**

**Amaya: I'm scared of the blonde firecracker. **

**Deidara: I gave Hidan some interesting things today, un.**

**Amaya: Heh. Really.**

**Deidara: Yeah. Your house key, some handcuffs, and a promise to find him sacrifices if he punished you, un!**

**Amaya: Fuck you and all you stand for, Barbie!**

**I have to go, another oneshot is out, my pups! I'll come by with new chapters soon if I figure out how to get loose from handcuffs, bye!**


End file.
